


Save me again

by Cenbanana



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenbanana/pseuds/Cenbanana
Summary: 成人片演员史蒂夫，注意避雷。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Siana的简历石沉大海了。

不过她可以理解，只是这种自误的感觉可能不太好受，她总是希望幸运和天赋能降落在她头上，很不幸，没有天赋，只有碰壁。

Sia把外套胡乱披在身上，黄昏的光把她的影子拉长，然后她去追赶自己的影子，就像追赶自己的梦想一样困难。她恨孤独的黄昏，Sia脸上渐渐浮起愤怒，该死的网店，该死的模特。

事实上，她在模特这条路上走得一点都不顺畅，倒霉的是，反而有人叫她去做演员。Sia把这当成对她的侮辱，她才不想做演员，她只想穿着知名设计师的衣服，走在台上，闪光灯不断地点亮她身上的钻石，熠熠生辉。  
这是Sia从小的梦想，不过至少现在离它近了一点，她撇撇嘴，想起了网店的摄影棚，她也算是个模特，Sia心想。

Sia踢着路上的石子，今天她终于鼓起勇气向那家还不错的公司投了简历和申请，她连请自己吃顿什么都想好了，随着时间推移，她才意识到自己的简历压根就没入人家眼。  
穿着高跟鞋走了一整天，脚心有一种被撕裂的痛感，她很想抱着枕头大哭一场，但日子再怎么难过，她还是得穿高跟鞋走回去。

Sia再抬起头的时候，才发现自己鬼使神差地走到了那栋公寓楼。

她觉得自己很可笑，作为一个怀旧的人，Sia把这种生活过得极其痛苦，相比怀念，更像是一种自虐行为。她把Steve给她画的画裱起来挂在走廊，把她初高中的各类证书整整齐齐码在小盒子里。说白了，她还是不想忘了Steve，却又从心底里恨透了他。Sia就是这样，不过无所谓，在每一个痛苦的瞬间，她总是被磨成齑粉然后再重新组装成人形，她早就习惯了。

Sia偷偷摸摸做贼一样溜进楼道，三步并作两步爬上三楼，站在一扇深蓝色的门前，从兜里掏出一串钥匙。

她似乎忘了已经四五年过去了，这么多年了，他一定已经结婚了，或者有个女朋友之类的。这间烂房子现在还不一定租给哪个倒霉蛋呢，但她又不想就这样回去，Sia慢慢地凑近，趴在门上听了听，安静得只能听到她自己的心跳。

他会在这个家里吗？

Sia马上把这个想法打成一摊烂泥，已经不能称之为家了，她将一把小钥匙挑出来，但没有直接插进去。这地方她从分手以后就再没来过了，不过她甚至记得自己的什么东西在这里，大概他搬家的时候早就扔光了吧。

换做是她她就会这样做，Sia恶毒地想着，只有她会这样小心眼。不过话说回来，这里的房主都不知道换了几任了，她一定打不开这扇门的。

Sia脑子里乱糟糟的，她咬着嘴唇上的死皮，皱着眉头还是把钥匙用极其慢的动作插了进去，让她紧张的是，锁没有被换掉。

第一圈，Sia松了一口气，家里有没人，房门是锁了的。

第二圈，她的手指开始颤抖，她甚至想现在就把钥匙拔出来然后逃走，回到该死的公寓洗个热水澡。

转到第三圈的时候，房门开了。

Sia抿了下嘴唇，四处环顾一下跳进屋子里，再小心翼翼地轻轻把门关上。此时她背对着客厅，没敢转过去。她其实没那么勇敢，准确地说，Sia既害怕看到客厅和她印象中压根没有相似之处，又不敢期待这里一点没变。不过，她不知道该高兴还是该如何，屋子里面，至少客厅，还和几年前一样。

她慢慢转过身，阳台上小开着窗户，微风吹进来的时候窗帘会轻轻摇晃着，像橘色波浪一样。挂在墙壁上的电视，玻璃制的深色小茶几，她就好像回到了几年前。

Sia耽误了很长时间，外面天有点暗了，她没有开灯，屋子里昏沉沉的，她看着收拾整齐的沙发，鼻子一下就酸了起来。

她想起来从前，Steve总爱说她喜欢屋子里是暗的，不开灯，像一只躲在壳里的小蜗牛一样。但Steve不知道的是，蜗牛伸出触角只是为了能触碰他的指尖。

Sia干脆把高跟鞋脱下来提在手里，脚底直接接触微凉的地面让她安定了一些。她决定去卧室看看，不出意料的，她的心狠狠揪了一下。

她看见熟悉的条纹床单铺得整整齐齐，两个枕头上铺着一蓝一粉的枕巾，那是她买的，触感绵软，每晚她都要在床上滚一阵子。他们曾在床上相拥而眠，他们是对方的避风港，是每个夜里飞进蝴蝶的心事。她还看见有些老旧的木衣柜，不过她没打算开衣柜，她可没有偷窥别人衣柜的癖好。

这里就好像每天都有人在，温馨又干净，似乎还是以前的习惯，一人一天轮流打扫。不过唯一让她感到陌生的是堆在墙角的三脚架，还有一些她只在摄影棚见过的设备，架子上蒙着布，像是摄像机一类的东西。Sia当然不知道现在那是做什么用的，只记得墙角原来是一个画架，上面总会夹着Steve最满意的画作。

Sia大概猜到了一些事，但她不愿意相信，谁让和Steve是她最满意的，也是最遗憾的一段感情。

Sia想起在新学校的初中部上学的第一天，她迟到被看起来一脸正气的学长逮住，噢，她皱起眉，Steve是她们望而生畏的人，看一眼都要把自己低到泥土里。她很骄傲，这样一个人竟然被她给挑出来了。

她忍不住笑了一下，反应过来后立刻重新绷起一张脸，桌子上有一只小黄鸭的摆件，也是她买的。Sia伸出手想捏一把小黄鸭，听听它发出刺耳的吱吱惨叫声，就像她抱怨不公的时候，永远得不到回答一样，想了想还是把手缩了回来。

手还没来得及放下，门口突然有钥匙插进来的声音，Sia有些害怕，插钥匙的人把门打开却并没有进来，站在门外迟疑了两秒钟，好像在思考这位闯进家的人是谁。

Sia听见墙上挂着的时钟滴答滴答地响，她的太阳穴和心脏突突跳起来，这种揪心的感觉连带着胃也痛起来，她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她好久没体会过这种紧张到汗毛都立起来的感觉，不过她也说不清那是紧张还是害怕。

灯被打开了，尽管他特意打开了淡黄色的护眼灯，她还是眯起了长时间在黑暗中的双眼，一时间，她和站在玄关处的人相对无言。

SHIT！她还顶着一头绿发！

Sia一直是个骄傲的人，她不想让别人看到自己软弱，或是依赖别人的一面，这个想法在现在看来同样也针对Steve。她无论如何也不会想到，重逢是以这种方式，哪怕是在什么饭店遇到他的家人之类的？

这也无所谓，Steve根本不会想到这些，他还记得她，这就足够了。而他也不会知道，Sia一直把他当成自己的星光，他们的距离就像星星一样遥远。

太像了，和那次太像了，她心虚地站在楼门口，Steve把双手揣在衣兜里，低头和她说:“你好像迟到了。”

Sia烦躁地皱起眉，万一Steve突然来一句“你怎么在这儿”，她可就太丢人了。于是Sia稍稍抬了抬下巴，这能让她显得有底气一点，她大步向门口走去，连一句道歉都不想说。Sia还提着高跟鞋，脚底的微痛让她想起还得穿着这双该死的鞋走回去。眼眶忽然就模糊了，崩溃总是需要最后一根稻草，该死的高跟鞋就是这根稻草。

如果这是在以前，Sia应该会紧紧搂住他的腰然后撒娇，让他背着她走。路过Steve的时候，她还是嗅到了他身上的味道，从前让她安稳，现在让她方寸大乱的洗衣液的味道。

“Sia”Steve伸手一把捞住Sia的胳膊，低头看着她染成墨绿色的头发，他当然记得她以前总是看起来有点不健康的棕色头发，Steve忍住想要梳理她脑后几撮乱发的心情，慢慢开口:“你......”

“对不起，走错了。”Sia尽力压住自己的哭腔，但她声音还是有明显的颤抖。

胳膊被他握住的地方还是熟悉的体温，他的手掌总是干燥而温暖的。Sia没回头，余光看到Steve穿着简单的运动服，她还嗅出了沐浴露的香味，不过她不知道到底应该和他说些什么，尽管她非常想问问Steve这几年过得怎么样，现在在哪里工作之类的屁话。

Steve皱起眉，这表情唤醒了Sia所有的记忆，不管是甜蜜的还是痛苦的记忆，都向她如河流入海一般地涌过来，他总是爱皱眉，“我买下了这个房子。”

驴唇不对马嘴的对话。Sia没忍住，惊讶地抬起头去看他，她从来没有想到这个结果，哪怕他说这房子他还在租，都比买下来听着现实得多。

房子是Sia上高中以后两个人合租的，那时候Steve已经上大学了，每天都会接她回家，偶尔教她做做题，Sia就会扭着钻进他怀里，搂着他的脖子给他一个湿湿的吻。Sia把头扭到一边不去看他，轻声道:“你现在也住这里？”

“现在...现在不住这里，我隔一天来打扫一次。”Steve见她没有挣扎自己的手，慢慢地松开垂下去，“你吃饭了吗，我们去吃个饭？”

Sia立刻摇头，她怕自己会答应下来。胳膊上还有一丝他的余温，身体接触把她对于Steve的感情又点燃了几分，但她才不想让Steve知道自己现在工作没着落，而且在网店做衣架，大学的成绩差得要死，每天浑浑噩噩过日子，不过最让她不爽的是，

她还喜欢他。

嘁。Sia心里不屑地哼一声，他不是就爱教育她吗，如果和他坐在一起，想都不用想他那种审视的眼神。虽然她很饿，但绝对不会和他出去吃饭，这看起来就像她在要求和好一样，闯进别人家被发现已经够蠢了。况且她还要穿高跟鞋，谁要和他一起去吃饭？

不过温暖的黄色灯光照亮了屋子，她看见Steve的头发比以前长了，身材也比以前好了，好像一切都变了，又好像一切都没变，没变的是他仍爱皱眉，唇要么是紧紧抿着，要么是翘起来。

至少我曾吻过那双唇。Sia想着想着突然就委屈地流出眼泪，泪珠掉在衣服上让她都措手不及。Steve好像总是能看出来她的所有心事，他蹲下打开鞋柜，从里面提出一双运动鞋放在她脚边，示意她把脚伸进来:“你的东西我都留着，穿这个应该会舒服点。”

Sia几乎要崩溃了，他明明看出来她的眼泪，既没有安慰她，也没有说别的什么话，这样无谓的关心对她而言只是平添痛苦罢了，就算他直接说一句滚出去都好。她一把推开Steve，一边快步走开一边喊:“谁他妈要和你吃饭，饿死你才好！”


	2. Chapter 2

“我想跟你做爱。”Sia抓住Steve的胳膊，伸手把安全套塞进他的掌心，她抬起眼睛，看起来可怜巴巴的，“Steve，我足够大了。”

至于后来他说了些什么她的记忆有些模糊了，只记得他紧紧地搂着她，初秋的夜里有那么一丝凉意，可Sia却觉得那么热，Steve慢慢地一下一下梳理着她的头发，轻轻告诉她:“Sia，我在这里。”

他在这里。

Sia皱着眉头，从旧房子里跑出来干脆光着脚走在冰凉的马路上，她绕开小巷里醉汉打碎的酒瓶和到处都是的玻璃渣，满脑子都是那愚蠢的对话。

一阵冷风让她瑟缩了一下，脚底的痛感被地面的低温取代，她的眼泪早干透了，泪痕在脸上撕扯着她的皮肤，冷静过后她反而觉得自己不应该哭的。Sia愤怒地想着，她应该再冷漠一点，“饿死你才好”？拜托，这话听起来也太傻了。

Sia终于打开自己的房门，她把鞋厌恶地扔在一边，无力地蹭到浴室往浴缸里放热水。她不能停下，不能停下做事，只要手头没点什么东西，她就不受控制地想起来Steve蹲在地上给她穿鞋的样子，或者是...或者是他和她做爱的样子？

到那时候他不就皱眉了，不断地亲吻她的脸颊，脖子，再下滑吻到锁骨，仅此而已。她恨他的温柔，Sia猛地一抬手准备揉揉脑袋，手背狠狠地磕在浴缸边缘，她嘶了一声，皮肤红了一片。

但她已经没有力气再去骂浴缸了，想起那些事她总会无端地暴躁。Sia一手从兜里捞出手机，一手把衣服胡乱脱在架子上钻进浴缸，飞快地找到联系人发了一条消息。

“我见鬼了😊”她想了想，把笑脸改成了红色的愤怒emoji😡。

两秒钟以后，Chloe的消息迅速弹过来:“通过了？”

“没。”Sia觉得自己现在的表情一定和那个大红脸一样，“我回以前的房子，和Steve撞了个正着。”

对面一时半会儿没回消息，她摆着一张苦脸，从地上拿起沐浴露挤在手里，用力地涂抹自己的身子，她停下来重重地叹了口气。不过，Steve为什么买下那里？还要隔三差五去打扫？

温热的水和淡香的沐浴露冲刷着她身体的疲惫，Sia眯起眼睛看着天花板上的灯，她思考着这些无解的问题，悠闲地摇着脑袋，视线里的方形小灯也摇晃起来。她把自己晃得有些头晕，索性靠在一边开始打盹。

他说:“只要你不舒服，我随时都可以停下。”

Sia对Steve撑起一个笑容，鼓起勇气摸他的脸颊，他新长出来的胡茬有微硬的触感，Steve把她的睡衣扔下去，接着是内衣。她的心怦怦跳着，就像第一次见到他那样紧张，但她现在就想急切地拥有他，强烈的欲望让她主动搂紧Steve的脖子，抬起下巴和他接吻。

她从来不知道Steve可以这样热烈地吻她，他的唇形很好看，每次换气时她都能看到他沾湿的晶莹的嘴唇，偶尔拉出细长的银丝。他的舌尖试探着，勾着她的舌尖，然后再轻轻咬一下她的下唇。

Steve的手第一次沁出密密的细汗，拇指摩挲她的后腰，Sia很怕痒，她惊呼一声几乎是条件反射地抬起腰贴近他，Steve挑了挑眉毛：“怎么了，要停下吗？”

她不好意思地掐了掐他的胳膊说：“我，我怕痒…”

Steve果然无奈地笑起来，手放开也不是不动也不是，只能稍稍用力点抚摸她的后背，才低头继续吻她。

她眯着眼睛，湿润的吻把她弄得有些迷茫，Sia好喜欢Steve刚洗完澡的沐浴露的清香，他们一起挑的橘子味沐浴露。于是她也抬起手，把他拉近轻轻舔着他的喉结和侧颈，Sia看出Steve很吃这一套，他喘一口气，把她的双腿稍稍分开了一点，Sia的几根头发被汗糊在侧脸上，被他轻轻拨去别在耳后。

“不舒服的话和我说，好吗？”他又一次温柔地问。

Steve对她来说就像夏夜的蝉鸣和晚风，说实话，他不会说那些什么让女孩子脸红的话，他只是用他自己的方式单纯又热情地爱她。Sia试图抛弃一切地去享受这场性爱，就像世界上的一切东西都消失掉，所存在的都是因为他们而存在。

然而Steve的每一次触碰她都又怕痒又渴望再进一步，她爱这样的矛盾，矛盾总是让人进退两难。直到她闭着眼睛轻轻哼出声时，手指挠着他的胸口时，Steve才轻声问：“好了？”

Sia抿了抿湿润的唇，咬着牙点了点头。

他的大掌覆上她右边的胸肉，拇指拨弄了一下挺立的乳尖，这奇异的感觉让她立刻呻吟一声咬住唇，她伸出手按住他的手，眨着眼睛抬头看他。

“不舒服吗，我慢慢来。”Steve把手重新移到她的腰上，低头轻吻了一下她的胸脯，柔软又可爱的形状。这对Sia来说太过折磨人了，她的眼角无意识地渗出泪水，抬手紧紧搂住他的脖子，带着哭腔小声求道：“Steve，快点…”

他立刻亲吻她脸颊，慢慢地把她的腿盘在自己腰上，用手扶着自己的下身，他轻轻顶了顶但没进去。不过他清晰地感觉到那里湿的不像样子，而且体温和其他地方相比更热一点。

Sia已经不记得自己是如何失去理智的，手指紧紧扣着柔软的枕头，她被慢慢地慢慢地磨到无神，一开始她还强忍着不发出羞耻的声音，后来她早就忘了，忘了那究竟是疼痛的哭声，还是欢愉的呻吟。

他的眼睛太过于湛蓝了，像她八岁时生父带她去见过的大海，那海浪一遍一遍地轻轻抚摸阳光下闪耀的沙滩，大海的眼泪润湿了每一粒沙子，有的沙子被海浪卷携着退进海洋深处，沙子们对浪花说，带我走吧。

Steve粗重的喘息在她耳边不断扩大，如同被柔软的云朵包裹住一样，不过她很爱听，两个人的声音交织在一起，她想要再多一点。

她的心也是像沙子这样被Steve带走的，现在他是她一个人的了。Sia要他抱着她，她说:“抱抱我，Steve，抱着我。”

Steve的手几乎要把她按进自己的身体里，她不断地要求他再来再来，因为这还不够。眼泪被她蹭在枕头上，Sia捂着脸颊轻轻呻吟，Steve吓得忙停下来问她：“哭什么？”

Sia捧着他的脸说：“我爱你。”

后半夜Sia迷迷糊糊搂着他的腰，Steve用被子把她裹成一条虫子搂在胸前，轻轻拍拍她的后背，把装着热牛奶的玻璃杯递到她唇边:“喝了牛奶再睡。”

“我懒得动了，明天再喝…”她撒娇着用脸颊蹭他的胸口。

Steve摇着头笑她，“快喝了睡觉，乖一点。”

Sia只能从被子里探出手来捧着杯子喝，她舔了舔唇边，红着脸凑到他耳边道：“我刚刚还不够乖吗？”

唉，真是有够愚蠢的第一次。

第二天醒来时，Sia盯着自己的手背看了半天，磕过的地方泛着微不可见的紫青。她掀开被子坐起来揉着眼睛，突然想起什么似的用指尖轻轻触碰自己的脸颊和脖子，不幸的是，带给她欲望的只能是梦里那个人。

Sia慢吞吞收拾好自己，最近几天她还算空闲，每天上了两三节课就没什么事了，现在只她想找个地方躲起来，继续做她的咸鱼，无论在哪都行。就像昨天Sia选择了咖啡厅，今天选择了她偶尔才去一次的健身房。

“Gardner!”

Sia走到健身房前台，正在电脑前听歌的男人忙叫住她。她皱着眉回头，思前想后觉得自己看起来应该没那么可怕，难道健身房现在禁止恐怖分子了？

“噢，是这样的，你的私教昨天…昨天回国了！对，所以我们给你换了个临时私教，一会儿你在那边等…”Peter Quill把耳机挂在脖子上，左手胡乱比划着。

“我的教练不是就住在对面街区吗？”Sia翻了个白眼。

她明显地看到楼梯的扶手上探出几个脑袋，但她也没回头，反正她和教练的交流也没几句话，换不换都无所谓。Sia随便摆了摆手，“算了，都行，那我先上去了。”

Sia换好运动裤坐在镜子前的杠上晃腿，无聊地等着新教练。她太了解自己了，这“重逢事件”顶多再过五天，马上她就能忘掉，然后继续过她困难的生活。

Sia低着头看自己的两条腿，她越晃越高，直到她的脚尖差点踢到前面的人她才抬起头来，现在好了，她失望极了，她敢打赌这是她这辈子都猜不到的结局。

在旧房子那天Steve穿了外套，Sia看不出来他的身材，但今天不一样，他穿着白色的运动背心，勾勒出胸肌的形状，手臂上的肌肉隆起，看起来能一胳膊把她呼扇在墙上还抠不下来的那种。斜方肌连着肩膀的骨骼看起来有力又性感，这男人什么时候雄性荷尔蒙这么爆发了？他练了多久？怪不得他穿着运动服，原来每天都过来健身，真是好死不死。

“我是你的新私教，你之前的私教…”Steve手里拿着一张单子低头看着，Sia马上看出来那是她的各项评测单，他后面说了些什么一个字也没听进去。

操，所以她的缺点全被他看见了？与此同时，柱子后面那几个脑袋又探出来，不约而同地噗嗤一笑，意识到声音过大急急忙忙躲进去，似乎还不小心互相绊了几脚。

Sia这次恶狠狠地看着他们，Steve是叫他们来看她笑话的？羞愤和紧张交织在一块，她只想把这个讨厌的教练赶走，随便换个什么东西来都可以，哪怕是个小动物呢。

噢，全美知名健身教练叫Rogers，她怎么没想到是这个Steve Rogers。Sia跳下来扭头就走，Steve就跨一步挡在她身前，好闻的沐浴露味再次溜进她的鼻腔。

Sia开始怀疑自己是否在做梦，因为她总是和别人不一样，她小心眼又别扭，失去过一次的东西就再也不愿意要了。

那Steve呢？她自己问自己，如果Steve是真的想要和她好好相处什么的？她盯了一会儿他的胸口，才愤愤地抬头看着这个男人，他已经把评测单放在一旁的器械上，脸上没什么表情，仍旧是那样看起来像个教徒一样禁欲，她就不应该产生所谓和好的狗屁想法。

“你的情况我差不多都了解了，Sia…Gardner 我们什么时候可以开始？”Steve说完话习惯性地抿了下唇，唇角向下，颇有种不容反驳的意味从他们之间荡漾开来。


	3. Chapter 3

“操！”

Sia第无数次被轻松地压在镜子前的把杆上，她看着镜子里自己因为吃痛而变得狰狞的脸，恨恨地咬一下嘴唇。Steve到底有多厉害？虽然她四肢不怎么灵活，但他为什么能次次都赢？Sia的两只胳膊被他一只手固定在背后，有些疼但还算能忍受的程度。

“可以放开了吗？”她厌恶地挣扎两下，Steve立刻松开她，他看了看自己的手心，和几年前比，她的胳膊又细了点。Steve不在意Sia凶狠的语气，反而对她笑着说:“你胳膊肌肉不够有力，不如换个别的？”

语气诚挚又充满了善意，好像是她自己把自己压住了一样。Sia没看他，用力揉着自己的肩膀，踮起脚从架子上拿下自己的外套，怒冲冲地回了一句:“我要回家了。”

Steve把手搭在把杆上挑了下眉，“那我送你吧。”

她停下脚步，但没回头，Sia平复下自己刚刚运动过不均匀的呼吸，听着Steve从她身后慢慢走过来，心里有一种奇异的感觉，胳膊竟然起了鸡皮疙瘩。她现在只觉得他恶心，好像在那些视频里把别的女人操得屁眼合不拢的人不是他一样。

三个小时前。

Sia在柔软床上翻了个身，紧紧搂住她扯过来的枕头，看样子她又一觉睡到了太阳落山，手机嗡地震动一声把她从美梦里带出来。Sia懒懒地滚到床边摸到手机点开一看，Chloe已经发了好几条消息过来了。

“你睡觉了吗？”  
“我刚刚发现了一个东西。”  
“还在睡吗？”  
“[视频]”  
“快看！！”

Sia眯着眼睛点开视频，她的窗帘乃至于整个房间都是深色的，她习惯于在这样黑暗的环境里睡觉，手机发出的光刺痛她的眼睛，但仍然不碍于她看清视频是什么东西。

她没开声音，但她觉得自己能听到里面那女人婉转的呻吟。

不认识的棕发女人跪趴在床上，把脸深深地埋进枕头里，双手只能用力抓住床单才能堪堪保持平稳，因为身后男人快速地摆动窄腰把她撞得剧烈摇晃着。漂亮的女人伸手去摸那个男人，他也牵住她的手，似乎还在不断安慰她，他轻柔把她扶起来，拍着她的后背。

然后镜头一转，金发的男人抬起头来，露出一双湛蓝色的、如海一般的眼睛。

Sia把手机扣过去，她说不出来自己是什么感受，也不能说是伤心什么的，总之不是很棒，毕竟自己前男友竟然去拍av这件事，她也是第一次遇到？

Sia困惑地看着深棕色的地板，没人知道她把这个家布置的和之前一模一样，这几年来，她总是感觉空空的，而现在她好像特别需要一个人来填满它，当然，还必须得是特定的人。

虚掩着的窗户被晚风吹开一个小缝，窗帘也跟着舞动起来。Sia觉得自己好像少了什么东西，不，说实话，她没有难过。就在她怅然若失地坐在床上，揉着自己的眼睛放空自己时，手机又震动了一下。

“今晚过来吗？”

又是这该死的健身教练。

上次在那里见到了Steve，她还是接受了命运的审判。跟着Steve学搏击，抛开主观想法，他确实能教会她许多。可是这一切都建立在，他是健身教练Steve，而不是pornstarSteve之上。

想到此处Sia气愤地站起来，她要去，而且今晚一定要去，她要去好好嘲讽一顿这个可恶的前男友。

Sia拿起手机，点开色情网站搜索Steve Rogers，看起来他的av虽然没多少，但浏览量很高，关注人数也很多，她疯狂滑动屏幕把网页关掉，像个发怒的怪物一样重重地跑去衣柜里翻衣服。

Sia回过神来，Steve已经拿好车钥匙走到她身后了，她舔了舔嘴唇，猛的一下子转过身，抬起头直勾勾地盯着他。

“怎么了？”他被她突如其来的动作吓了一跳。

Sia上前一步，几乎要贴在他身上，她把双手背在身后，“我突然想起来一件事。”

Steve稍稍歪了下头，等着她继续说下去。Sia绕过他走到镜子前面，把自己扎起来的头发散开，再转身双手一撑坐在把杆上，懒懒笑着看向他。

“你甩我的时候，我们没打分手炮。”她一句话轻飘飘地说出来。

Steve心跳突然漏了一拍。

他的关注点不在那分手炮上，而在于…是他甩了Sia。他当时怎么说的来着？“是不是我让你觉得没有自由？”，他慢慢走到她身前，垂下眼睫沉默着。

Sia承认她是故意的，他们恢复联系的几天内，谁也绝口不提之前的事情，但她今天偏要提，而且最好让他想起来他到底做了些什么。

“Sia…”他艰难地叹了口气，伸出双手要接她下来，“别闹了，我送你回家，好吗？”

她也伸出手把Steve拽过来，然后用双腿勾住他的腰臀，坐在杆子上能让她俯视Steve，她看着Steve微微扬起头，便顺势用手抬起他的下巴：“现在补上吧，”

她另一只手撩起他的上衣，重新审视他的腹肌，用指尖一块一块地描绘着，想了想她又添了一句：“就在这儿。”

Steve蹙起眉，他没有躲闪，并用手扶着她的腰不让她掉下去，Sia看见他唇角向下，颊侧的咬合肌鼓了一下，心底突然有了一丝罪恶的快感。他在忍耐，或者说，这个死板的男人根本不会同意她提出的荒唐要求，在健身房做爱。

她搂住他的脖子，用唇轻轻擦过他的耳垂和脸颊，贴在他的耳廓边道：“你不是很会拍片吗？Steve Rogers？要不要带上我一起？”

Steve第一次觉得他真的不该那样对Sia，她以前从来不会用这种语气说话。

他都记得，Sia怕他烦，就把所有的牢骚心事都憋在心里，她也知道Steve忙，所以每当他画到半夜的时候，Sia总会自己默默地缩在床脚睡觉。

爱哭的孩子有糖吃，她太乖了，以至于Steve甚至觉得，她什么都不需要，但他并没有任何一秒钟会觉得Sia的牢骚让他烦恼，Sia的粘人让他疲惫，这也是她不知道的。对于她现在报复他——暂且允许他这样认为——他觉得无限的愧疚和难过。

Steve扶着她的手骤然一紧，抬起另一只手坚定地按住她的后脑，侧着头准备吻上去。

“怎么还有人，都几点了？”Peter Quill拿着锁门的钥匙哗啦哗啦晃着，他不耐烦地定睛一看，两个正接吻被他打断的人同时回头，看清楚以后倒抽一口凉气。

Sia朝天翻了个大白眼，她还没碰到Steve的嘴唇呢。她推开Steve跳下来，把外套拉链拉好，回头对他冷笑了一下，“这触碰了你所谓的底线，对吗？”

Peter和Steve对视了十秒钟，Steve看着他吃了屎一般的表情，也翻了个白眼耸耸肩，转身去追Sia。

Sia大步流星地向更衣室走，她都准备赶快收拾好东西回家再洗澡了，可后面的脚步声不依不舍地跟着她，她准备等他先开口说话，但除了鞋底敲击地面的声音以外什么都没有。

“你还跟着我干什么？”走到女更衣室门口，她忍无可忍地扭过头。

“你不是要分手炮吗？”Steve也管不了那么多，一把把她搂进怀里去吻她的唇。Sia脑子里像通过了强电流一样猛然清醒，他们亲吻过太多次，他们拥有互相吸引并纠缠在一起的灵魂，如黄昏融入夜色，一起沉入无边的大海。

他不像原来那样带着试探，而是直直地去勾她的舌头，Sia没躲他，眯起眼睛看见他长长的睫毛，她被亲得七荤八素，而且胳膊也在他怀里，无奈只能放弃了摸他睫毛的想法。

Steve又轻轻吻了一下她的额头，“跟我回家吧。”

“不，”Sia伸手推开他，“要么就在这儿，要么滚蛋。”

Steve的眉心微不可见地皱了一下，思考半分钟后他伸手揪下自己的上衣扔在一边，上前一步把她困在拐角处，“那就在这儿。”

Sia惊讶地张开嘴，疑惑地挑起左边的眉毛，他赤裸的上身给她带来更大的视觉冲击，还没等她憋出来一个字，他突然一捞，把Sia抗在肩上走进浴室随便挑了一间进去并反手锁上门。

一系列动作连贯到Sia还没来得及挣扎就被锁进了浴室，她满头问号，不过她好笑地看见Steve的耳垂有点红了。

“你干什么？不在…不在跑步机上什么的？”她挠挠头继续提要求，Steve把她揪到身前给她脱衣服，“你不是不喜欢脏兮兮的做吗？”

Sia一时语塞，就这么看着他一件一件把她衣服脱掉随意扔在架子上。

他到底下了多大决心才能在这儿跟她乱来？Sia看着他把热水调好，莫名地有些不好意思，他们还没有一起洗过澡呢。

“看起来你学了挺多的。”Sia嘲笑道，她把双手抱在身前挡住自己的胸口，Steve一句话不说，把她拉到温水下面吻她。

Sia的手被他掰开，Steve把她的手放在自己的脸颊上，而他则把手放到她腰背摩挲着。温水淋在脸上，Sia只能闭着眼睛，她觉得Steve比以前热情多了，嘴角忍不住地上扬却被他敏感地捕捉到，他的轻轻掐了一把她的屁股。

“啊！！”她最怕痒，更何况是这种突如其来的接触，身子条件反射地往前一凑，某些柔软的部位就直直贴在他坚实的肌肉上。

Sia羞恼地用力拍了两下Steve的胳膊，他也不知道从哪扯来一块浴巾把她包住胡乱擦了几下，披在她的后背上。

她被晕乎乎地抱起来抵在门上，毛巾阻隔着门上凝结的冰凉水汽，她强行忍住骂他的冲动。但这个动作使她不得不用腿夹住他的腰，一来一回她已经擦到过好几次他那坚挺的东西了。

Steve没有下一步动作，只把她粘在脸上湿漉漉的头发理到脑后，轻轻亲吻她的肩膀和锁骨，顺便仔细看着她绿色的头发。Steve轻轻笑着，看见Sia不自然地把头扭向一边，扶着她的身子低声问：“冷不冷？”

操。Sia现在最烦他说这些，相比起来还不如说几句让她脸红的话，她冷哼一声，伸着脖子咬住了他的下唇。

这算什么？时隔多年的分手炮？然后呢？Sia凶狠地吻他，Steve措手不及地唔了一声，他把Sia往上颠了颠，一手托着她的臀部，另一手覆上她的乳肉慢慢捏了一下。

“别磨磨唧唧的，快点……呃！”Sia的指甲一下掐进结实的上臂肌肉，不得不说，Steve今天像个老烟枪一样，他让她包裹住自己，慢慢感受她抑制不住的收缩和紧张。Sia干脆搂着他的脖子，一口咬在他的肩膀上，他也是故意的，他就这么慢慢磨地她。

Steve捏着她的后颈，热烈地和她接吻，过了一会儿他抱着她转了个身，温热的水溅在她后背上，她瑟缩了一下，下身随即吞得更深了一些。

“操…你，你从哪学的…？”她艰难地喘口气，“动啊！”

Steve从鼻子里哼了一声，他的唇角翘起来总是很温柔，他把她按在浴室门上开始一下一下地顶，不管力度大小，这门总是恼人地哐哐乱响，听起来比水声要让人脸红得多。

Sia无意识地把额头顶在他的额头，牙齿咬着下唇不断颤抖着，她不想发出那种呻吟，在分手多年的Steve面前，这太丢人了。

但Steve足够了解她，特别是在生理方面，他每一次都略过她最敏感的一点，一遍遍抹平再不断重复，Sia还是忍不住哼哼起来，Steve偏偏又来上一句：“你忍什么？”

她仰起头靠着门板，门也在呻吟，Sia听着烦躁，索性趴在Steve身上搂紧他，无力地挠他的后背。Steve把她抬高一点，舔吻着她颈边的一小块皮肤，每一次撞击都带着她的惊呼，一切都被欲望的潮水裹挟着冲刷她脑子里仅剩的清醒，但又那么简单，她愿意在这里沉下去。

海是无形的，爱是有形的。

“你知不知道…爱是什么形状？”Steve在她耳边喘着气，他突然想起来这句话，再吻她时，水汽氤氲里看不清她迷离的眼睛。

“嗯…？什么？”

Sia疲惫地被他抱起来，也没听清他说了些什么，困倦地几乎睁不开眼睛，只能靠在他怀里等他给她穿衣服，Steve亲着她的额头，故意逗她：“想去哪？”

“我要回家，”她把胳膊抬起来，方便Steve给她穿上外套，“我好累。”

“回哪个家？”他又问，一边又把她打横抱起来，他早有了目的地，不过他还是想看Sia又困又别扭的样子，这每次都能让他笑出来。

“操，我要回家…”她把头埋进Steve胸口，声音闷闷的。


	4. Chapter 4

Sia从搬家以来再也没有睡得这么沉过。

她抱紧被子的一角缩成一团，腰上放着一只小心翼翼的手把她环住，温暖又安稳，她整个人被大了一圈多的身体笼罩住，绝对的安全感，她一夜无梦。

旧床垫算不上柔软，但她喜欢这个被子，厚重地把她压进睡眠中，仿佛再也不用醒过来一般放松和自然。她安心地闭着眼，不断地沉入最深处的温柔里。

窗帘被阳光穿透，她睁开眼睛，看到了柔软的粉色枕巾和贴了浅绿色墙纸的墙壁。Sia用指尖慢慢摸了摸枕巾体会绵软的触感，这让她仿佛一瞬间回到了高中的时候，每个星期日的早上她都赖在床上睡懒觉，Steve也像这样抱着她，不会像往常一样催她起床。

Sia把头慢慢扭过去，Steve好像还没睡醒，他眉头皱着，总是这样，时间的冲刷给他眉心留下两道细小皱纹。在她的印象里，Steve一直都是那个画画很好的学长，这才几年，他现在也屈服于生活了吗？

Steve平稳而有规律的呼吸和她气息的交融在一起，热热地吹拂着她头顶的几根碎发。Sia低下头看着他放在她腰上的手，轻轻抓起他的手腕拿下去，溜下床准备从地上捡衣服，但让她惊讶的是，那些本该被她扔得乱七八糟的衣服全部被叠成方形，规规矩矩地摞在床头柜，从内衣到外衣放好，这给她节省了不少时间。

Sia匆忙地穿好衣服，为了又快又没有声音，她甚至还差点扣错扣子，迈出卧室的前一秒钟，她还是回头了。

他柔软的金发和雕塑般完美的鼻梁。

Sia忍住想要吻吻他的冲动，踮着脚尖快步滑到门口，咔哒一声关上门，还不忘拉两下，然后她呼出一口气，慢慢地扶着扶手下楼。

为什么他要带她来这里？

Steve在关门声后才慢慢睁开眼，他把手放在她躺过的地方感受了下几乎凉透了的余温，一声听不见的叹息回荡在他空落落的心底，眼神略有些呆滞。

早在她醒来之前Steve就醒了，他看着她散开的头发，心里乱糟糟的，这一晚上他们究竟做了些什么？

Steve想过起床以后该如何面对她，给她做个早餐，夹火腿肠的面包片和牛奶，可能再煎个鸡蛋？她应该很喜欢的。但他没有，他就放任Sia小心翼翼地落荒而逃，竟然连眼都没有睁开过。

他掀开被子坐起来，揉了揉发涩的眼睛，几撮金发垂下来，颇有些无精打采，Steve从地上捡起Sia乱扔的发圈，思忖一会儿放在了床头柜上。

Sia打车去了摄影棚心不在焉地拍了两套衣服，早早地就回了家。她掏出手机的时候Steve还没给她发消息，她也不准备再跟他说些什么，至少在她看来，分手炮以后好像也没有借口再近距离接触了。

她看着钱包里的健身卡，这张新卡她还没去过几次，Steve应该也能看出来吧，她频繁地过去还不是为了见见他吗？Sia恨不得揪着他把所有的问题都砸向他，干脆地解决掉现在这种黏黏糊糊的关系才好。

他还是会继续拍那些片吗？Sia把自己扔进柔软的床里，看着天花板上的灯罩，密密麻麻的花纹旋转着扭成一团，她眼神涣散，把被子裹在身上，深吸一口洗衣液的味道，再重重地呼出一口浊气，不甘心地闭上眼睛。

她有点想他。

不对，可能不只是一点儿了，想和他吃饭看电影牵手接吻，或者只是单纯的见个面，说说话，什么都可以。是她把事情搞砸了，一塌糊涂的处理事情的方式，她一点都没有变，如果她没有缠着他在健身房做爱的话…？

Sia从被子里探出脑袋，手胡乱去摸手机，和Steve的聊天界面她没有关，对话还停留在上次他发的“今晚过来吗”。

“今晚…能…过去吗？”她慢慢打字，咬着手指头又删掉所有的单词。Sia转着眼珠，懊恼地把手机放在脑门上，她今天早晨就不应该走。

“你看出来了吗？”Sia坐在Steve的画架旁边，用手去摸不平整的木头边缘。她能听见画笔沙沙地响，外面树叶沙沙的响，Sia不明不白地来上一句，Steve也就顺着她说下去:“看出来了。”  
Sia迷惑地皱起眉，“你看出什么来了你，我还没说呢。”  
他把画笔放下，转过头调整了一下姿势，“看出来你…”“我喜欢你。”  
Sia打断他现编的胡话，她感觉自己的耳朵热热的，不自然地清了清嗓子:“我觉得你应该看出来了。”

“就算要和好，这次也得换他来吧？”Sia闭着眼平稳地呼吸着，脑门上的手机嗡地震了一下掉在她的脸颊上，她飞快拿起来定睛一看，虽然她还什么都没发，但Steve那边弹过来一条消息。

“我晚上有点事，不用过来了。”

Sia一瞬间心情低落到谷底。她冷哼一声撇撇嘴，他能有什么事？除了拍片当教练，他现在又不画画。她忍不住地嘴角向下，心尖用力揪着，有一种没着没落的感觉，脑子里又浮现了“他是不是生气了”的想法。

“他生什么气？谁允许他把我带到破房子里了？”Sia恼怒地锤了一拳床，还没等她继续骂完，那边又过来一条消息:

“要不要猜猜是什么事？”

Sia嫌恶地皱起鼻子，快速地打了几个字给他发过去:“吃屎。”

“……”  
“我想约你吃饭。”

Sia看着甜点上来的时候还在后悔自己不应该说他吃屎。Steve似乎也看出来了，他强忍住笑意，把纸巾递给她。他们不约而同地装作什么都不知道的样子，像正常朋友一样聊天，这同样让Sia觉得很痛苦。

Steve耸耸肩，“我以为你猜到我要请你吃饭了？”

她翻了个白眼，哼一声嘲讽他:“我还以为你今天要拍大电影呢。”

Steve就知道她要这么说，摇着头笑，还没等他说话，她就继续问:“上次我说的那个事，你考虑的怎么样了？”

“什么事？”

“我也要拍片，你忘了吗，就在健身房你非要亲我的时候。”她厚着脸皮面不改色，不自然地瞟了一眼他盘子里切得整整齐齐的土豆。

Steve注意力全放在前半句话上，他拒绝地毫不犹豫:“不行。”

Sia放下叉子和他据理力争:“为什么不行？你能随便和女人上床，我就不能多认识几个帅哥？”

他没理她，结了账站起来把外套随便披在她身上，叹了口气在她耳边低声道:“回去再说。”

Sia被他用外套裹住，两只袖子系在一起，他还揪着一只，她看着路边老人牵着遛狗绳，小狗在草丛里嗅嗅，她收回目光一脸不爽地看向Steve。

“你缺钱？”他问，“我这里有，你要多少？”

Sia嘟囔两句:“反正你也是挣的我的钱…”

她盯着地上码得整整齐齐的一块块砖，Steve突然停下脚步，把她的外套袖子解开，再把她的胳膊塞进袖子里，Sia就直勾勾地盯着他的脸，可他就是不看她。

路灯给他的头发镀上一层金，Sia觉得他就像个天使一样，从神圣的地方落下来，或者干脆说他就是个恶魔，拿走她所有的理智，Sia恨恨地掐着自己的手心，他就不能再主动一点吗？

“你当谁都能请我当私教？”

Sia后知后觉这个教练是白捡来的，她一时语塞，不知道怎么反驳，索性看着街边底店里昏暗或是明亮的灯，Steve垂下手，犹豫了一下还是用胳膊悄悄地蹭了一下她的，然后把手指探进她的袖子里去握她的手。

虽然她还是会像第一次牵手一样，心跳得好快，就好像路人回头看她是因为能听见她的心跳一样。不过她还是挣扎了两下。Steve的手心很温热，包裹着她纤细冰凉的手指，Sia脑子里穿着白衬衫的天使Steve和黑西装的恶魔Steve争执着，最后她还是向这份温暖臣服。

Sia跟着他慢慢走，他用只有两个人听见的声音道：“你的…绿头发，谁看了都一眼能认出来吧。”

“……”Sia沉默下来，她知道他在说什么，她的继父凶得像个刽子手。

她不爽地撇撇嘴，几年前她和Steve在咖啡店接吻的时候，那男人突然冲进来差点把她打成弱智，她心想，太烦人了。“他现在在干什么？”Steve问她。

“不知道，总之不在这里。”Sia心不在焉地抠着他的手指，也没有再继续说下去。

“你真的想…拍那种东西？”他带着教育孩子的语气，语重心长使Sia的鼻子又酸起来，只有Steve才会把所有事情都替她考虑好。

“你不是说不行吗…”她扭扭捏捏地回答他，说实话，Sia其实没那么想，她就是想气一气这个她惦记了这么多年的可恶男人，就是不想看见他和别的人负距离接触。

金头发的男人真正地手足无措起来，他什么都记得，包括他们是怎么相恋的。Steve垂下眼帘，他要怎么补偿这个不小心被他遗弃了的敏感小动物？

她看见Steve微笑着，盯着前面的绿灯在夜色中闪烁变红，他停下脚步，“如果你真的想，也不是不可以。”

Steve回头看着Sia带着探寻又犹豫的目光，安慰似的把她的手攥紧，“我可以教你。”

她骤然睁大眼睛看着他，她还真没想到Steve两句话就磨下来了，Sia愣愣地看他，想了半天也没说出个什么来。

“那…那我们什么时候…？”她手指转着圈比划。

“明天？明天我给你上完课直接带你过去？”Steve忍不住笑了一下，Sia酸溜溜地回他：“我看你比以前猛多了，上完课我就没力气了…”

Steve无奈，挑起眉毛等她说个万全之策，Sia环顾四周指了指不远处的便利店，“择日不如撞日，今天你带我回家先演练一下。”

十分钟后，白色购物袋里装了一瓶牛奶和一瓶红酒，还有一盒匆忙塞进去的安全套。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve把鸡蛋不轻不重地磕在锅沿，掰开蛋壳让蛋液接触到锅底，看着它们在热度下一边滋滋响着一边流淌散开，蛋清冒出一个个小泡泡又爆破掉，迅速变成成熟的白色并颤抖着。

油发出的呲呲声带着白烟扩散开来，鸡蛋的香味飘到他的鼻子里，Steve深吸一口气，盯着蛋黄的颜色由浅黄到深黄。

他就连煎鸡蛋也在心里准确地计时，数完最后一秒再用铲子翻过来煎另一面。

卫生间的水声不知道什么时候停了，他把鸡蛋夹在面包片里小心翼翼地压了两下，让芝士能够和鸡蛋火腿粘在一起。煎面包发出脆生生的声音，Steve端着盘子向餐桌走的时候，正好和从浴室出来的人四目相对。

他好像还能闻见昨天晚上的红酒味道。

……

Steve头疼地看着Sia蹲在浴缸旁边，把一整瓶红酒倒进去，他想起回家后他对着镜子仔细检查有没有没刮掉的胡茬的时候，眼前突然闪过什么似的隔着浴室门问她:“你买酒干什么？”

Sia自然地把东西都从塑料袋里拿出来摆好，“当然是喝了。”

他就猜到这酒不是用来喝的，但是他也没想到Sia能把她自己泡在红酒里，然后浑身赤裸着湿漉漉地就跑出来跳到他身上，浅红色的水珠沾湿了他的白色衬衫，Steve吓了一跳，但还是搂紧她回应她的吻。

“为什么连浴缸都这么干净？你不是不在这里住吗？”她低头看着Steve无理取闹般地问，因为双手托着她的腿，他只能用肩膀艰难地关掉客厅的灯。

“为了方便你哪天再走错，还能洗个澡。”他带着笑意回答。

一股酒香飘到他鼻腔，金发男人嗅了嗅她的颈窝，头发蹭在她裸露的皮肤上，“谁还能走错别人家……”她正解释，想起来自己闯进这里家还大言不惭地说走错了，Sia愤愤地拽住他的头发，他最好不是带别人进来过。

女孩拽着他的头发迫使他抬高头，并用脸颊蹭他的下巴，一丝丝凉风让她颤抖了一下，但Steve炽热的呼吸又很快让她燥热起来，Sia不客气地指挥他抱着她向卧室走。Steve托着她走到卧室，Sia的吻已经不安分地从他的脸上舔到脖子，他缓缓坐到床上，就在这些燃起欲火的触感里不知不觉地禁握住她的肩膀，那种手指渐渐收紧的感觉让Sia兴奋，她坐在他身上，脸颊红红的。

她弯着腰舔他的耳垂，吻他的颈项，Steve颤抖着呼出一口气，手指把她的脸捏变形，让她和他对视。Sia看着他的唇，像个偷吃了糖的小孩一样心脏狂跳起来，她捧着他的脸，轻轻啄了一下。

香甜的酒气被她一呼一吸间带出来，酒味的吻竟然让Steve有些沉醉，他按住她的后脑勺，扬起下巴加深这个吻。

“嘿，酒都在我身上了，来尝尝？”她忍住害羞挠挠他的头顶。

Steve没回答，手轻抚她的后背，先用鼻去嗅淡淡的红酒味和洗发水味，再缓慢地舔了一下她的肩膀。他只用手指摩挲她的腰际，向上时触碰到她一根根的肋骨，然后轻声道:“瘦了。”

“什么？”Sia呆呆地看着他，几秒钟后才反应过来，用力把Steve按倒舔舐他的锁骨，一边用牙齿咬起一小块皮肤吮吸舔舐。柔软的头发垂在他身上，弄得他胸口痒痒的，他忙噢了一声求饶，转移话题道：“明天早上别跑了，睡醒了我做饭，好吗？”

她不理他，Steve就当她默认了，趁机帮她把头发拢起来打趣她：“什么时候染的？”

Sia把碍事的头发胡乱甩到耳后，居高临下地看着他，用手去摸他胸膛的肌肉。“你现在怎么这么多废话？”她一口咬向Steve胳膊，他忍着痛咬了咬牙，闭上眼轻轻笑着。

“你现在怎么这么像小狗？”Steve反问。

“教练，来教教我应该怎么做？”Sia戏称他教练，撑起身子仔细看那些从前不敢盯着看的身体结构，她总是没用地搂着他脖子哭，连低头看一眼都不敢，不过以前他应该也没有现在这样线条完美的人鱼线？

Steve叹气，还没想好怎么说，他扔在床头的手机就振动起来，Sia瞪了他一眼，爬过去拿过手机，“接。”

她刚按下绿色的接听键，电话里面的声音让她脑子转得飞快。是个女人，而且是她没听过的声音。

“Cap？”

Steve和她用同样呆呆的眼神对视，但得出结论后的Sia先反应过来，对着话筒提高音量怒道：“Cap在和我做爱，再见。”

“这是谁？Cap又是什么？”她挑起一侧眉毛，“你的代号？”

“你猜猜。”金发男人抿了抿唇，搂紧她的腰一个翻身换了个位置，Sia把的手按在枕边与她十指相扣，她用双腿用力夹他的腰，“Captain？还是什么别的？你去当海盗了？”

Sia的思绪很快不在那通电话上，所幸Steve看起来不是很在意的样子，他伸手握住她的下巴猛的把舌探进她的口腔，热烈地占领着每一寸软肉，趁Sia沉溺于接吻时悄悄扶着自己探入她的身体，并慢慢开始抽送被滚烫的烂肉紧紧包裹住的性器。

她把头扬起来眯起眼睛，并坏心眼地想要是她一点欲望都没有，Steve会不会很有挫败感？不过遗憾的是，她自己甚至想求他再使点劲。他用舌头舔她身上未干的水珠，如同舔舐月亮一般，那水珠带着醉人的酒香，和着她柔腻的皮肤似乎要一同被他吃进肚子里去。

身子随着他的动作被带着摇晃，该死的老床板咯吱响了几声。他渐渐加快速度，这让她快要昏迷过去，还未到来的浪潮却仍然在提醒她尽力享受这样的滋味。

Sia颤抖着断断续续呻吟，Steve亲了亲他的脸颊，“还好吗？”

“还，还好。”她抬起屁股，这能让他更深入一些，猛然触及的某些地方无意识地缩了一下，内壁的亲密贴紧让Steve也低吟一声。

“操...等等...…嗯……”

Sia眯起眼睛，他给她带来的无限快感像洪水一样袭来，她胡乱叫他Captain盼望他能停下来给她个缓冲的机会，但Steve没有，仍然快速进出延长着余韵。

她用手背擦去几滴眼泪，再重新掐着他的肩膀，喘息和他的交织在一起，Steve俯下身吻了吻她胸口挺立起来的乳尖。

Sia去揪他的头发，几撮头发随着他的动作摇晃着，她竟然觉得有些可爱。“你他妈……怎么这么会？”

她明明记得这位金发笨蛋没这么多花招。

“你脸红了。”Steve抚摸她的脸颊，热热的，还泛着红晕，“要我停下来吗？”

“我又没醉。”Sia揽住他的脖子，“再来一次？”

Steve并没有因为一次高潮后就歇下来，反而更是硬得胀痛，而Sia轻轻用指腹挑逗它，随后再用手掌环住，等他眯起眼睛有点忍不住时才去吻她的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾磨着，“怎么来？”

“你可以掐着我？或者……”

她不等他回答，自己先把腿放下来翻了个身，趴在床上背对着他，整个脸都陷进柔软的枕头里。

Steve低笑，轻轻掐一把她的屁股，扶着Sia的腰重新顶进去，把她往下拉了拉避免磕到头。

她扭过头，抓着他的手放到自己头发上，“或者这样。”

他叹气，轻轻握住她还有些潮湿的头发，低下头去嗅洗发水的香味。随即动作由慢到快，这破床又响起来，她的呻吟被埋在枕头里，就像是受了什么委屈一样可怜巴巴的。

Sia猛地抓紧床单，艰难地昂起脑袋呜了一声，“你他妈能不能慢点！”

“你怎么老说脏话？”他在她耳边轻声问。

“……我没说脏话…嘶……”

直到她被撞得又哭又叫的时候，Steve退出去，把她搂住安抚了好一会儿。看见Sia开始犯迷糊，他自己掀开被子下了床。她趴着没动，被眼泪模糊的目光一直盯着他的大腿线条看，过了一会儿才摸了摸自己发烫的脸。

微波炉嗡嗡工作的声音传过来让她更加困倦，但她总觉得还有什么事没做，事实也正是如此。Sia隐隐约约看见Steve端着一个玻璃杯走过来递到她唇边，热气和奶香争先恐后地飘入她的鼻子。

“喝了牛奶再睡。”

哦，对了，要喝了牛奶再睡。她一边把那些牛奶吨吨喝光，一边往他怀里拱。

Steve习惯性地把她裹成一条大肥虫搂在怀里，看着她的胸膛缓慢起伏着。Sia莫名其妙有一种怅然若失的感觉，拍着他的肩膀道:“我宣布，现在你就是我的新任炮友。”她闭上眼睛。

“……”Steve无言以对，不甘心地按灭台灯，黑暗里他悄悄问她:“还有呢，只是炮友？”

“还有教练。……下次我要在跑步机上做爱……”她烦躁地揉揉眼，说出自己心里藏起来的黄色想法。

Steve亲亲她的脸颊，又问:“真的吗？”

Sia也不知道是睡着了还是没听见，翻身一滚背对着他均匀地呼吸起来。被晾在一边的男人这口气一直提着，然后叹出去，找了个舒适的姿势向困意屈服。

……

Steve快速过了一遍昨晚的记忆，再低头的时候Sia已经乖巧地坐下准备吃饭了。她用刀把面包切开，趁Steve转过身去洗手的时候，快速伸长胳膊拿过来他的手机。

密码没变，她手指翻动，最后一条通话记录是她自己。Sia飞快地把手机锁屏扔到一边，重新对擦干手走过来的Steve扬起笑容。

他把昨晚那通电话删掉了。


End file.
